Love the way you lie
by Aiimy
Summary: OS OC sur l'univers Harry Potter, en hommage à un vieux RPG que j'aimais bien. Pour ceux qui ont lu "Elle s'appelle cassandre Black" oui, c'est le même perso mais les 2 histoires sont indépendantes.


**_Love the way you lie_**

_Cassandre Black et Eidan Cartwight_

* * *

><p><em>« Just gonna stand there and watch me burn<em>

_that's alright because i like the way it hurts_

_just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_that's alright because i love the way you lie_

_i love the way you lie.. »_

* * *

><p>Cassandre Black.. Eidan Cartwight. Ils l'avaient su à la minute où ils s'étaient aperçus, ils avaient su qu'ils allaient se détester : Il était un Serpentard, vil, cruel, rusé, insensible ; elle était une Gryffondor, fougueuse, déterminée, butée et impulsive.<p>

Mais ça avait été bien plus compliqué que ça. De la vraie haine résulte l'indifférence, cependant ces deux-là faisaient tout sauf s'ignorer l'un l'autre. Ça allait de la vague insulte à des actes d'une violence inouïe.. Ils voulaient se faire souffrir l'un l'autre.. Ils voulaient se briser.

La haine avait empoisonné leur sang et coulait dans leurs veines.. Mais au fond d'eux ils savaient.. Ils savaient que s'ils venaient à se perdre, leur vie s'en retrouverait bouleversée.

La journée avait commencé normalement. Cassandre s'entrainait sur le terrain de Quidditch : elle avait ensorcelé quelques souaffles et essayait de les arrêter lorsqu'elle vit le batteur des serpentard faire de même avec quelques cognards. Elle essaya de l'ignorer mais lorsque l'un d'entre eux frôla de très près sa tête, elle ne pu rester indifférente, et se déplaça vers lui sur son éclair de feu.

_- Sinon, ton but c'est de me tuer avant la fin de l'entrainement Cartwight ?_

_- C'est tentant.. Mais me retrouver à Azkaban pour quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant que toi serait un peu trop frustrant. Et puis.. Ne pas laisser de trace, et me débarrasser de ton corps.. Mmh, trop de complications, t'en vaux pas la peine._

La brune serra les dents et quitta le terrain sans un mot. Elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à l'affronter. Elle rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son dortoir et se dirigea vers la grande salle pour le repas de midi.. Elle retrouva bien sûr son meilleur ennemi devant la porte.

_- Toutou Cartwight.. Toujours à me suivre partout ?_

_- Dans tes rêves les plus fous._

_- Oh oui.._

Sur ces mots elle pris la direction de la table de sa maison, laissant un Eidan quelque peu désemparé par la réponse de la brune, et surtout par le ton volontairement sensuel qu'elle avait pris pour le lui dire.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans embûches. C'était le week end, elle n'avait donc pas à supporter ces stupides cours communs Gryffondor / Serpentard. Juste avant le couvre-feu, Cassandre se faufila dans le parc, la nuit était calme, tiède, claire. Un doux ciel de printemps où perçaient déjà quelques étoiles. Plus légère que la brise, la brune courrait, pieds nus, dans l'herbe du parc, et monta rapidement les marches qui la séparaient du haut de la tour d'astronomie.. Cependant un bruit la fit s'immobiliser dans les escaliers.

Une voix, entrecoupée de sanglots, et une guitare, étonnamment juste au vu de l'état dans lequel semblait être le musicien. La brune monta discrètement les marches qu'il lui restait à gravir et se jeta un sortilège de désillusion, la rendant invisible, avant d continuer sa progression.

Son coeur fit un brusque bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle reconnu Eidan.. Des larmes coulant sur ses joues, les paupières closes.. Une bouteille à moitié vide à côté de lui et une guitare entre les mains. Cassandre aurait voulu s'enfuir en courant, lui laisser cet instant de fragilité.. D'humanité. Soudainement, elle découvrait que le Fourbe serpent avait un cœur, et toutes ses certitudes s'en retrouvaient ébranlées.

La mélodie était douce.. Apaisante. Suffisamment pour captiver la lionne, qui s'installa silencieusement non loin du jeune homme. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle aussi pleurait, sans un bruit.. Rien ne trahissait sa présence.. Le souffle du vent couvrait de temps en temps un sanglot, plus fort que les autres.. Du moins elle le pensait..

_- Il y a quelqu'un ? Murmura le brun, sans cesser de jouer._

Cassandre ne répondit pas tout de suite.. Elle avait peur. Ses membres se mirent peu à peu à trembler, et le froid n'y était pour rien. Certes, Eidan avait l'air tendre, mais elle savait qu'il ne le serait plus quand il la reconnaîtrait.. De longues et fines cicatrices zébraient toujours son corps.. Souvenir du Sectumsempra qu'il lui avait infligé quelques semaines plus tôt..

Elle aurait pu en mourir, et n'était en tout cas plus assez forte psychologiquement pour supporter ce genre de blessure.. Il l'avait ébranlée, perturbée, réduite à néant et s'était fait un plaisir d'écraser les pauvres miettes qu'il restait encore d'elle.. Elle avait gardé la tête haute le plus longtemps possible.. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait vu ses larmes, elle ne pouvait plus. Parce quelque chose lui soufflait qu'ils pourraient cesser cette guerre..

Après avoir inspiré profondément, elle se leva et dissipa le sortilège de désillusion d'un coup de baguette avant de se retrouver devant le serpent, désarmée, seulement vêtue d'une robe d'été, très claire, qui volait au vent.

_- J'aurai dû m'en douter.. Fit-il avec lassitude, en se levant, et en titubant_

Il était moins ivre qu'il le laissait paraître. C'était une excuse, une bonne couverture pour se laisser aller à la simplicité et oublier la rivalité entre maisons, entre statuts sanguins, entre familles.. Un parfait leurre, en somme.

_- Tu aimes le spectacle ? La déchéance de Cartwight ? Tu envoies ça à la gazette demain matin ? Commença-t-il avec sarcasme_

_- Non. Fit-elle simplement avant de s'assoir non loin de lui. Je t'écoutais juste jouer._

Son ton était assuré.. Mais elle était terrorisée. Tachant de ne pas le montrer, une fois de plus, elle se rassit et ferma les yeux, se focalisant sur le souffle du vent sur son visage, et tachant de faire abstraction de tout le reste. A sa plus grande surprise, elle entendit Eidan se rassoir, beaucoup plus près d'elle, quelques secondes plus tard. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle le découvrit en train de fixer les cicatrices qui parcouraient son bras.

_- Qui t'a fait ça ? Questionna-t-il innocemment_

_- Toi Eidan. C'est toi qui m'a fait ça._

Elle refusait de le regarder à présent. Avait-il vraiment oublié qu'il avait failli la tuer ? Les larmes qui s'étaient tuent jaillirent à nouveau de ses yeux, mais elle en connaissait parfaitement la raison cette fois..

_- C'était la première fois où tu as essayé de me tuer Cartwight. J'ai beau avoir l'air froide et solide.. Je n'oublie pas des tentatives de meurtre._

Elle s'était refroidie, et lui tournait à présent le dos, juste dans une tentative désespérée de cacher ses larmes, de plus en plus nombreuses.. Elle sanglotait maintenant bruyamment.

Une main caressa lentement le bras de Cassandre, elle sursauta presque. Le contact était tendre.. La peau douce.. C'était trop amical, elle n'y croyait pas.

_- A quoi tu joues ? Cracha-t-elle toujours sans se retourner_

_- Je ne joue pas.. Je te parle d'une trêve. D'oublier, de se concentrer sur le présent, même s'il faut retourner à notre haine demain. Accordé ?_

_- Accordé.. Fit la brune, hésitante._

Elle voulait tellement y croire qu'elle ne se retourna pas tout de suite.. De peur d'entendre un « je t'ai bien eue sale lionne ». Cependant, lorsque Cassandre fut à nouveau face à Eidan, il souriait. De ce sourire mal assuré qu'on a lorsqu'on s'apprête à essayer quelque chose de nouveau, à bousculer les règles.. Même pour une nuit.

_- Parle-moi de toi. Demanda-t-elle simplement_

Il acquiesça, et commença à lui raconter son enfance, ses parents mangemorts à Azkaban, sa solitude, ce refuge qu'il trouvait dans la cruauté.. Puis ce fut à elle de lui parler de sa vie, de son père, mort, qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment connu, de son déménagement en Angleterre..

Les raisons de pourquoi ils étaient Cassandre Black et Eidan Cartwight furent enfin connues l'un par l'autre.. ça ne donnait pas toutes les clefs de la haine qu'ils se vouaient, mais ça expliquait bien des différences.. La nuit était complètement tombée à présent.. Les heures avaient passé.. Ils ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte, plongés dans leur discussion.

La brune frissonnait, et c'est tout naturellement que le serpentard la prit dans ses bras pour la réchauffer, toujours en discutant avec elle.. Puis le silence se fit. Ils étaient toujours aussi proches.. Bien trop proches..

Eidan initia le baiser, posant tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Cassandre. Sans attendre de réaction de sa part, sans lui laisser le temps de le repousser, il posa sa main sur sa joue, et tenta d'approfondir son baiser..

La lionne le lui rendit, bien plus férocement. Plaquant sa main sur sa nuque elle l'embrassa avec fougue pendant de longues minutes, lui mordillant les lèvres et le cou, caressant sa peau du bout des doigts..

Le lever du soleil les interrompit. Le jour rendait tout trop réel, leur bulle de tendresse et d'insouciance venait d'exploser.. La trêve était terminée. Ils se levèrent en même temps, et, sans oser se regarder, quittèrent la tour d'astronomie pour regagner leurs dortoirs, gênés.

**. . . .**

Trois heures plus tard, Cassandre petit déjeunait avec Ginny et Hermione à la table des gryffondor lorsqu'Eidan fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle. Comme elle, il avait les traits tirés, des cernes sous les yeux.. Mais le masque d'impassibilité greffé sur son visage était de retour. Au lieu de l'ignorer, il la gratifia d'un commentaire dédaigneux, auquel ses amis rirent bruyamment.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, pour retenir ses larmes. Bien sûr, elle le savait. Ça n'était pas fait pour durer, ils n'arriveraient qu'à se détruire.. Mais elle avait du mal à l'entendre dire du mal d'elle.. C'était trop tôt.. Il n'avait pas le droit tant que le goût de sa bouche continuait à lui brûler les lèvres.

* * *

><p><em>« Just gonna stand there and watch me burn<em>

_that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_That's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie.. »_

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que vous l'avez aimé.. Même s'il a été écrit à des fins assez privées, cc'est toujours bon d'avoir un avis !<em>

_xox_

_Aiimy_


End file.
